The Unborn
by MGfan
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have been over for four months so she moved away. She comes back and is four months pregnant. What will they do?


The Unborn

Ch.1:Her Story

Penelope: This is the story about my baby, it was September 15th and me and Derek were arguing

Derek: I am telling you that if the cases involve women I just can't turn it down because you don't like me being close to girls he yells

Penelope: I let you around Prentiss and JJ all the time

Derek: But they're taken so it's different and I think of them as sisters like I think of the girls as victims

Penelope: Stop lying to me

Derek: forget it if you don't believe me it's on you I'm tired of trying to prove my innocence to you

Penelope: What does that mean

Derek: It means we're over bye Garcia walks out the front door and slams it comes back in, I left my keys now I'm gone bye Garcia leaves again

Penelope: Derek no please come back she whispers

Derek: I need my phone and grabs it off the table then leaves

Penelope: Really are you serious

Derek: Man she is a real pain on the phone with Reid

Reid: You know what I say blondes cons red good in bed

Derek: ill no that's messed up kid

Reid: Just playing man but you should talk to her

Derek: Why

Reid: You guys are meant for each other and you know it

Derek: I don't know I'm just tired of her trying to control me and always jealous

Reid; That's love bro get use to it bro

Derek; Bro wow nice word and I understand it perfectly

Reid: Don't get smart now if you think it's not going to work out then just leave her alone she'll figure it out sooner or laterDerek: Thanks man deuces

Reid: Did you know deuces was the scientific term for poker when people say it

Derek: Bye Reid and hangs up his phone

Ch.2: Transferring

Penelope: Me and Derek have been over for two weeks

Hotchner: Garcia you have a job offer in Mississippi do you want to take it

Penelope: I don't know I mean if I leave here no one will be happy and JJ and Reid, you and Prentiss and Rossi

Hotchner: It's a big opportunity just think about it hands her the paper

Penelope: I will thank you boss takes the paper and leaves

Prentiss: Are you ok Penn

Penelope: Yeah just fine don't worry about it walks into her office

JJ: Something is definitely wrong with her Reid go check it out

Reid: What why you're a girl you do it

Prentiss: Sexist

Penelope: Hotch I thought about it I'm going to take the job

Hotch: Good luck Garcia

JJ: Are you really leaving the BAU

Penelope: Yeah tomorrow I'm moving to Mississippi but I'll come down every weekend I promise (cries)

Prentiss: Call us every chance you get (cries also)

JJ: we'll miss you Penn (cries all three girls hug each other)

Reid: I'll write you everyday promise ( eyes are watery)

Penelope: Don't cry Reid I'll miss all of you bye( leaves out the BAU crying and bumps into Derek)

Derek: why is everyone crying

JJ: Penelope got transferred to Mississippi and she's not coming back to the BAU( cries some more and Reid comforts her)

Ch.3:2 months later

Penelope: I love this house but I miss my friends( leans over the table for the phone and bumps her pregnant belly)sorry baby

JJ: hello

Penelope: hey it's me

JJ: Penelope Hi (she screeches)

Prentiss: put it on speaker phone

Penelope: Hi you guys

JJ: How are you

Penelope: I'm fine I miss you guys a lot how's Reid doing

Prentiss: Oh god that boy won't stop talking about mathematics I think he has a problem

Penelope: You just figuring that out( all the girls laugh)

Reid: I can hear you guys

Penelope: Sorry Reid

Reid: So how's work

Penelope: Fine but I work a hour longer than at the BAU and I have a big surprise you guys

JJ: what is it

Penelope: All three of you meet me at Le Clarion in seven hours don't tell no one else promise

Reid: ok bye Penn

Prentiss: bye PG

JJ: By Blondie

Penelope: bye you guys everyone hangs up

CH.4:The Meeting

Penelope was sitting at a table waiting for her friends to come when all three walked in together

Penelope: Hi everyone do you guys want to know my secret

Reid: secret are also promises you don't want no one to know about

Prentiss: yes we do

Penelope: ok here it is she took of her coat to reveal her baby bump

Prentiss: PG r u pregnant

Penelope: Yes two months that's why I transferred after me and Derek broke up I couldn't be around him especially while I'm carrying his baby

JJ: we miss you Hotch and Rossi also

Penelope: Derek too

Reid: no actually he has a girlfriend named Tamara and we hate her

Penelope: don't I'm happy for him I was seeing some one also but he was murdered by a unsub (eyes get watery)

Prentiss: Don't cry let's order some food

Ch.5: Being Back At The BAU

Penelope and everyone was going to the BAU

Hotch: My tech has returned and hugs Penelope

Rossi: What are you doing back and hugs Penelope

Penelope: Came to see my friends so how is everything (Penelope sways for a bit)

Reid: hey slow down are you ok catches her in his arms

Penelope: Yeah I haven't been dizzy like this since I was 4 weeks pregnant

Hotch: you're pregnant

Penelope: Yep see shows her stomach I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you guys when I left and I'm two months along and I was wandering if you guys would all be his/hers godparents

Everyone: absolutely sure why not

Derek: why is everyone so happy we just lost a unsub who was killing 2 year olds and you're happy

Reid: Looks who's back she's in the bathroom at the moment but wait here she comes

Derek: looks up to see Penelope coming out the bathroom Garcia what are you doing here

Penelope: Just had lunch with Reid and Prentiss and JJ

Hotch: Not me I'm so hurt

Penelope: I wanted to surprise you guys oh my gosh that smell

Derek: It's my cologne like it's vinegar oil peaches and sweat with apricot call spicy

Penelope: God it rinks runs to the bathroom holding he r mouth

Derek: What's her problem I smell good

JJ: She's pregnant so her senses are weaker

Derek: pregnant by who

Prentiss looks at JJ who looks at Reid

Penelope: I'm going to go I have to meet my brothers tomorrow morning so bye you guys hugs everyone but Morgan

Morgan follows her out and when they're alone grabs her hand

Penelope: yes Derek

Derek: How far along are you

Penelope: Two months and it's yours and your mom and sisters are happy I told them the day after I found out

Ch.6: Explanation

Derek: why didn't you tell me

Penelope: because you dumped me why would I tell the main person I loved who hurt me I was carrying his child

Derek: because it's the right thing to do were you seeing someone

Penelope: yes but he got killed by the unsub and I couldn't save him

Derek: did you two sleep together

Penelope: No we took it slow both of us just got our heart broken we don't need it again but when he was in the hospital bed dieing he said I love you Penelope and you'll be a great mom then he went to sleep forever(cries) I never told Eric I love him back

Derek: so you were happy with him

Penelope: Yes we were wanted to get married and move to L.A. then he had a case and he died, you and your girlfriend cool

Derek: we broke up two hours ago she couldn't handle my job

Penelope: sorry to hear that I got to go walks out his grip

Derek: do you think we should try again for the baby's sake?

Penelope: do you?

Derek: the truth is I never stopped loving you

Penelope: Me either I love you

Derek: love you too

They walked towards each other before he wraps her in his arms and kisses her

Ch.&: After wards

Derek and Penelope are married and have a 2 year old son Derek Jr. and a daughter on the way who they would name Haley Emily JJ Morgan.

The End!


End file.
